


Midnight Beer Time

by Bring_popcorn



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying Alucard, Hurt Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Imagine Adaptation, Injury Recovery, Men Crying, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Sypha is a cinnamon roll, Trevor Belmont is a good bro, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bring_popcorn/pseuds/Bring_popcorn
Summary: “When his golden eyes fluttered open, Alucard noticed that he was no longer in the destroyed village.  The air no longer smelled of smoke and guts, but of medicinal herbs and sweat.  He tried to sit up but stopped when a sharp pain shot through his torso. Then he remembered.  And his fingertips brushed the thick bandage wrapped around his abdomen. He heard the soft snoring of Trevor and Sypha beside him, and also felt the warmth of their bodies. They were alive and safe. Alucard sighed.Just as he was about to go back to sleep, an uncomfortable and unpleasant sensation in his lower belly reminded him of the main reason he had woken up. He had to pee, badly.  Fuck Belmont and his stupid booze (diuretic) charged blood. ”Or, the fic nobody asked for where Alucard is injured an has to piss.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Midnight Beer Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of an imagine an Anon proposed. Because they’re anon, I can’t really credit them. 
> 
> The Anon’s original post: https://curiouscat.qa/moonflow_omo/post/1134738412

When they arrived, the village looked like hell. Houses were on fire, people screamed and ran in a fruitless attempt to save their lives. Corpses decorated the cobblestone floor, beneath each of them a pool of blood and guts spread while one or more demonic creatures feasted on the organs of the dead bodies. 

But they could handle this. They had handled so much worse before. A speaker, a Belmont and the son of Dracula, the legendary trio that had saved humanity not so long ago. 

Trevor swung his whip through the air in an attempt to hit the huge winged creature with several eyes in the face that towered over a destroyed house. The chain of the Morningstar slammed right into the monster's face, effectively destabilizing it and causing it to fall.The creature flapped its wings as it tried to regain its balance, but Trevor was faster and a second lash came across the monster’s bare human-like chestand a few seconds later chunks of flesh and threads of demonic blood flew through the place.

Sypha summoned sharp ice crystals and with a vigorous gesture she sent them straight to the heart of a creature with six legs and eyes similar to those of a spider. The monster howled and finally collapsed onto the floor, just adding more to the pile of flesh and gore. 

But one last night creature remained. It stood proud on top of the ruins of the town’s hall. And Alucard could take care of it. He had taken down many more monsters that night and he could feel his muscles start to complain. Sure it was hard for a vampire to become exhausted, but it didn’t mean it was impossible. Not to mention he was only half vampire. He drew his sword and ran towards the creature ready to decapitate it, but the monster predicted his attack and managed to dodge the long blade. Alucard hissed and repositioned himself. He jumped up and directed another attack on the creature of the night, ahúcha fortunately this time was not so good at protecting itself and it received a deep gash on one of its legs, similar to a dog's. Alucard smiled to himself as he saw the creature cry out in pain and back off clumsily. That was the perfect moment to strike the final blow.He felt his heart pounding and it was getting harder and harder to draw air.He gave himself a moment to recover and with what was left of his strength he charged the monster with his sword. The tip of the blade dug into the creature's throat.Alucard swung the sword aside, slicing through all skin and tissue on its path.Blood began to gush out in heaps.

Everything indicated that they had already won.And Alucard was too tired to notice that with its last breath, the beast raised one of its claws and it struck a long, painful scratch across the dhampir's abdomen. 

“Alucard!” he barely heard Sypha yell 

Instinctively he brought a hand to the wound site. Warm, scarlet liquid oozed out of the three angry gashes on his pale and sweaty flesh. Suddenly, his legs felt like they were made of jelly and he couldn’t help but let himself fall on the ground, beside the still warm body of the dog-like creature he just massacred. 

“Fuck, these are really deep” he thought he heard Trevor say, Alucard didn’t really know when he came so close to him 

“Hey, Alucard, look at me, you’ll be fine” Sypha said as she cupped Alucard’s face with her hands

"You can heal fast, don’t you?” Trevor asked, mostly trying to reassure himself, Alucard could see the panic in his blue eyes. He had never seen him like that before

"He’s losing too much blood. Trevor, he needs to drink or he won’t make it” Sypha’s voice trembled and so did her hands as she applied some light pressure on the wounds. Alucard grunted. 

Alucard’s eyelids suddenly became heavy. 

“Shit shit shit, stay with us, you asshat!” Trevor yelled 

Alucard just couldn’t respond anything. He was so exhausted, cold and weak to do so. Without warning, Trevor separated Alucard's jaw and forced his forearm inside, barely wincing as his fangs dig into the flesh. 

“Belmont, I can’t...” he tried to mumble beneath Trevor

“Shut the fuck up and drink! You’re not dying on me!” Trevor pressed his limb further into Alucard’s fangs

Alucard now could taste the metallic flavor of Trevor’s blood in his tongue. And he tasted something else too, something...like alcohol. Then he remembered Trevor was drinking beer just before they were needed in the now devastated village. His vampire instincts were kicking in and the urge to suckle became just too much. 

‘Fuck you, Belmont’ Alucard thought before sinking his fangs (earning a small yelp from Trevor) and starting to actually swallow some blood. The whole time he was feeding from Trevor, Sypha held his head and caressed his long golden locks while whispering sweets nothings and promised him he would get better. 

Even if he was actually feeling better after drinking a few pints, he still felt like even opening his eyes was too much. And then, everything went black. 

When his golden eyes fluttered open, Alucard noticed that he was no longer in the destroyed village.The air no longer smelled of smoke and guts, but of medicinal herbs and sweat.He tried to sit up but stopped when a sharp pain shot through his torso. Then he remembered.And his fingertips brushed the thick bandage wrapped around his abdomen. He heard the soft snoring of Trevor and Sypha beside him, and also felt the warmth of their bodies. They were alive and safe. Alucard sighed. 

Just as he was about to go back to sleep, an uncomfortable and unpleasant sensation in his lower belly reminded him of the main reason he had woken up. He had to pee, badly.Fuck Belmont and his stupid booze (diuretic) charged blood. Usually it wouldn’t be a major problem, but now that he could barely move withoutretorting in pain it sure was an issue. He had only two options: being a baby, asking for help and being humiliatedor being a man and holding it until he could take care of his business by himself.

Of course he was choosing the second option. After all, he was half vampire and would be completely healed in a trice. Or so he hoped. 

So he just laid there, his bladder swelling uncomfortably, and tried to keep from squirming. Half an hour later he felt as though he was going to burst. Nos he couldn’t keep from shifting as much as his wound would let him. But he was still convinced that he could hold it a couple hours more, just until he could stand on his own. 

An hour later, he's curled up on himself, biting his lower lip to refrain from making a sound. But a painful stab from the wound makes him lose control during a few seconds and he gasps in horror as he feels a few drops escape his dick.He ended up bunching the blankets up between his legs, squeezing his thighs together to hold back what felt like an ocean's worth of piss inside him. Only the thought of Trevor waking up in a bed soaked with his urine kept him from letting lose on the spot; the need for relief was so overwhelming by this point. He gritted his teeth, deliberating about waking up Trevor to for assistance. On one hand, it would be mortifying to ask for help performing such a basic bodily function, he was not a child for fuck’s sake. On the other hand, his bladder was sending some increasingly urgent signals that if he didn't empty it voluntarily within a few moments, it would will no longer be his choice where and when it empties. Both scenarios sucked pretty much. Alucard felt a knot form inside his throat. 

Just then, Trevor, who was not immune to the effects of the alcohol he had drunk earlier,woke up with his own bladder bursting at the seams. He was too tired and hungover to bother checking if Alucard or Sypha were awake.He stumbled to the out of bed, unlaced his underclothes, and aimed a strong stream of piss into the chamber pot that the innkeeper had placed under the bed. The steady splashing, mingled with his soft moan relief, was too much for Alucard to bear.

Alucard felt a spurt of pee gush forth. He whined softly and tried to use his fingers to pinch himself closed, but the pain and pressure were too great to bear. A longer leak forced its way out of him and he felt the warmth and wetness on the blanket. Nearby, Trevor drained the last few drops from his bladder and fastened up his underclothes. Only then did he notice Alucard wriggling and clutching himself. 

"S' the matter?" he asked groggily. "Are you in pain?"

Alucard was focusing all his attention on clamping his pelvic muscles closed and could barely speak.

"Belmont---I need---," he felt his face burning with shame.

"You need---Oh!" Realization dawned on Trevor's face. 

Looking around hastily, he snatched the first available item he could find: a large tankard that had been holding ale. Unsurprisingly, it was now empty. He made his way over to Alucard's side of the bed and tried to hand him the mug. But Alucard, using both hands to maintain what little dignity he could and too weak to sit up on his own, only moaned in response to the proffered mug. He felt the blanket pressed between his legs dampen further.

Fumbling slightly in the dark room lit only by the moonlight coming through the window, Trevor helped Alucard sit up against him. He positioned the mug by the dhampir's groin and peeled back the dampened blanket. The moment he was exposed to the air, Alucard could no longer hold back. Even before Trevor got the tankard in place, he was pissing full force. 

The relief was so overwhelming that it eclipsed any feeling of embarrassment for the moment. His body completely took over, forcing urine out of his bladder with the force of a broken dam. At first, it didn’t even seem to bring any relief and he strained harder to speed the flow. After a few moments, however, the unbearable pressure began to lessen just a bit. He shuddered, biting back a moan of pleasure as the hot fluid gushed into the tankard. He still had so much left inside him that he was fairly sure that it would overflow before he was finished. 

Apparently, Trevor had a similar concern, because he glanced around frantically before laying hold of a mortar and pestle on the bedside stand. It had been used to crush herbs to dress Alucard's wounds, but he hastily dumped out the pestle and remaining leaves. Carefully, he guided the mortar between the dhampir's legs as he removed the nearly overflowing tankard. Between the darkness and the awkward angle, this did not go as smoothly as he had hoped, and he ended up spilling some of the tankard's contents on the already piss stained blanket.

Alucard was still pissing full force, eyes closed and mouth open in a dreamy sort of pleasure. Eventually, the stream slowed and tapered off. His pelvic muscles were aching, but his bladder blissfully empty. Trevor kept the mortar there for another few moments, and sure enough, the dhampir's cock twitched with the last spurts, followed by a full-body shudder.

"Are you finished?" Trevor asked him.

Eyes still shut tightly, Alucard nodded, looking as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Tears of shame prickled the corners of his eyes.

“What the hell is all that noise?” said Sypha as she yawned and rubbed her eyes

Not Trevor, neither Alucard said a word. Being humiliated in front of Trevor was one thing. But also in front of Sypha was a whole new level. Alucard couldn’t help but sob as Sypha’s eyes widened with realization after eyeing the full tankard and the mortar still near his groin.Fat tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry” he sobbed and swept at his tears angrily 

Sypha wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as delicately as possible to avoid hurting his wound further. Soon she started rubbing circles on his back. 

“Sorry about what? It’s okay, you’re recovering, you couldn’t help it” she reassured 

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s never happened to me before” said Trevor, unsure if that was the right thing to say 

“But it’s so pathetic. And disgusting” Alucard murmured chocking back another whine 

“Of course it is not. We are never going to think less of you” Sypha said as she planted a small kiss on his tear strained cheek 

“I’ll go ask for another blanket. You need to rest. And what you did last night, was great. I couldn’t have stayed that thing better than you did” said Trevor 

Alucard’s lips formed a tiny smile and he let Sypha place his head on her chest, while she played with his long strands of hair. A last tear escaped from his eye, but he wasn’t sure it was a sad tear. He loved this idiots, and they did love him a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it. I’m going to hell and I don’t care :D


End file.
